


【团兵团】一次尴尬的看病经历

by wusan53fiftythree



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omegaverse, Slice of Life
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wusan53fiftythree/pseuds/wusan53fiftythree
Summary: 验孕棒上显示，身为Alpha的埃尔文.史密斯先生，已经怀孕一个月了……
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	【团兵团】一次尴尬的看病经历

**Author's Note:**

> *团兵团注意  
> *有原梗  
> *文A利O

/

埃尔文.史密斯，28岁，大学毕业后投身到了韭菜园，凭借着自己的才华从被割的韭菜成长为了一边被大领导割韭菜一遍割手下韭菜的企业部门经理职位，最近有一些忧郁。

起因是某一天和大学同学、为了情怀留在四大天坑继续读博的米克出来吃火锅，无意间说了自己最近有些恶心想吐、老想吃酸辣粉。坐在对桌涮着一片毛肚嘴里默念七上八下的米克说：“是不是怀上了？”

感性上知道他是在开玩笑、理智上回想了最近一个月的同房活动的埃尔文，表情突然僵硬，筷子上的虾滑掉了下来，溅了白衬衫一片酱汁。

常年蹲在实验室抄录各种度数拉excel的头脑敏锐如鼻子一般的米克抬起头：“你们俩最近……”

“我一直觉得Alpha大概是不会中奖的……”

米克脑补了一下那位穿上鞋勉强能到163的老友的伴侣，在床榻上和老友为人类繁衍大计贡献自己的一份力的场景，嘴里吃着毛肚，味如嚼蜡。

/

那之后两天过去了，埃尔文午休回来后发现一份快递放在自己的办公桌上，署名是韩吉，纸盒子用透明胶带包裹的里三层外三层，拿在手里晃一晃，挺轻，里面大概是纸什么的。从抽屉里找到了裁纸刀，埃尔文划开包装，最上面是一个大红色滚金边的信封，拆开后是一张金字红底的贺卡，金字还是烫金，“早生贵子”底下是一个穿着肚兜的、不知道是男是女的小孩骑着一条大鲤鱼，旁边还有一堆莲花。盒子底下则是一支验孕棒。

“解释一下。”埃尔文把拆开的盒子拍照，迅速合上放在桌子底下，免得有人看到。

韩吉倒是回复很快，估计研究所现在事儿不多。“没啥，祝贺一下我的好朋友们要孕育下一代了。”

“米克瞎说的。”

“所以你拿去检查一下下，可准了，甚至告诉你怀孕了几个星期。”

埃尔文发过去了一张迷惑猫猫表情，韩吉回了一个欠揍浣熊。

/

晚上七点，公司很少996的埃尔文检查了一下办公室的门窗就关灯走人了。利维就不一样了，互联网公司甚至能8127，明明是枕边人却好几天连人影都见不到，不知道是又在办公室通宵了还是走的太早没得见。今天也是一样，利维发了微信，到十点才能到家。埃尔文虽然不像利维那样厨艺绝佳，简单的汤和菜还是会做的。回家把韩吉送来的快递盒放下之后埃尔文换了身衣服，灰色的居家裤和卫衣，到超市买了菜，做个皮蛋瘦肉粥和炒青菜。利维虽然习惯在公司吃晚饭，但是到家还会再吃点儿夜宵。把粥闷上的功夫，埃尔文瞥到了餐桌上放着的快递盒。

万一呢？虽然自己只在下面了那么两次，而且还是Alpha很难怀孕，但难保当年大学里“铅球最强”下面的那两个袋里也全部都是活力满满的小铅球，保不准就一发出奇迹了。这么想着的埃尔文，选择了坐在马桶圈上，将盒子拆开，开闸放水，然后按照说明书上的步骤———

/

今天又是这么晚回家。虽然赚钱多，晋升还快，人脉也发展的不错，但是偶尔夜深人静，开车走在高架桥上的利维会听着电台里的午夜情歌扪心自问：这么拼值得么？

尽管大学时期就互相抱有好感，但是毕业后一个北上一个南下，就这么错过了两年。如果不是因为一条朋友圈又再次聊了起来，大概这辈子都不会再相见了。最后的结局就是埃尔文放弃了自己的工作，来到了这里重新开始。但埃尔文毕竟还是埃尔文，四年就坐上了现在的位置。

有时候利维会觉得对不起埃尔文，如果他没有搬过来，继续原本的工作，大概会比现在的位置更高，工资也更多。

回家前利维去超市买了两瓶酒和一些水果，明天就是周五，难得的不用加班，周末也可以休息，一定要好好庆祝一下。

“我回来了。”利维打开门锁，闻到了皮蛋瘦肉粥的香味。厨房却没有人，空心菜炒好了却没有装盘，用盖子盖着留在了锅里。电饭煲也是保温模式。“埃尔文？”利维脱掉了外套，客厅里也不见人影，于是他打开了主卧。结婚三年的丈夫正一脸便秘地蹲在电脑前，神色凝重，见他进屋之后赶紧关闭了网页。

“你在干什么？”

“没干什么。”埃尔文关掉了浏览器，站起来，“吃饭吃饭。”

借埃尔文一百个艾伦的胆子埃尔文也不敢出轨。更何况大学四年毕业两年为自己守身如玉，埃尔文放弃了自己当花花公子的潜力跟自己结婚领证老老实实作好丈夫，怎么想都想不出他会出轨。抱着好奇心，利维在埃尔文去洗澡的时候还是打开了浏览器，历史记录是空白的，埃尔文刚才在用私密模式浏览。利维心里突然“咯噔”一下。

“老公故意删掉了浏览器历史记录怎么办？”利维躺在床上，在知乎搜索栏里打下了这行字。果不其然，十个里面六个都是说出轨劝分，一个劝当面对峙，另外三个是莫名其妙的知乎故事局。

“在看什么？”埃尔文从浴室里出来，把浴巾扔在一边，蹲在五斗柜旁边找内裤。

“淘宝，买箱鸡胸肉，我放办公室随时吃。”

“以后我做了给你带吧，成品有添加剂。”

“每天还要带，有点麻烦。”

“那你买吧。”

埃尔文穿好了睡衣，吹干头发。十一点半，对于两个熬夜惯犯来说还有点早。

“要做么？今天？”下了单的利维环住了埃尔文的腰，亲了一口他的肩膀，“明天可以稍微晚一点去办公室。”

埃尔文条件反射地想答应，又想到了现在正躺在卫生间马桶后面的塑料袋里，显示他已经怀孕了一个月的验孕棒，在确认是孩子还是癌症前，还是不要折腾了。“今天有点累了。”

“哦。”利维有些扫兴的躺了回去，上次他们亲热都是一个星期前了。“我今天回家的时候你在看什么？”

“这不快到纪念日了吗。”明明在健康网站上浏览alpha验孕棒显示两条杠是不是癌症的埃尔文已经在浴室里想好了借口，“给你个惊喜。”

“哪儿来的纪念日？咱们结婚是秋天的事儿了。”

“不是结婚纪念日。”

“相识纪念日？”

“不是。”

“你在厕所拉屎没有纸鼓起勇气让我给你送纪念日？”

“也不是。”

“你战胜了多年的梦魇吃下了人生中第一块西兰花纪念日。”

“那不是我们的共同纪念日啊。”

“啊，我知道了。”利维放下手机，“同居开始纪念日。”

“要出去吃饭么？”

“不了吧。最近老是在外面吃。”

“在家庆祝？”

“嗯。不是刚买了投影仪么？看个电影好了。”

“好。”埃尔文将手机充上电，放在床头柜上，要关灯喽。”

“晚安。”

“晚安。”

/

第二天上午埃尔文并没有立刻去上班，而是跑到了医院。停好车后埃尔文走进了门诊楼，在挂号机前突然停住了。

Alpha验孕显示两条杠，是挂产科还是内科呢？于是埃尔文扭头奔向了咨询处： “你好，请问Alpha验孕验出了两条杠是挂什么科呢？”

护士愣住了，Alpha怀孕少之又少，没有药物的辅助几乎很难。看上去还年轻没有什么经验的护士立刻扭头去找看上去年长一些的护士寻求意见。

“服用过药物么？”

“没有。“

“最近和伴侣有过性///行为么？会让你怀孕的那种。”

“有那么一次两次的……”

“去产科。”

“但是您看，我昨天去百度了一下，人家说Alpha验孕两条杠很可能是癌症。”

“那你先去产科看看，再去挂别的。”

埃尔文听话地挂了产科的号，上了五楼乖乖地坐在等候室。周五早上十点半，人不算多，埃尔文坐在最后一排，盯着屏幕发呆。

如果真的是怀孕了怎么办？现在他们都还在事业上升期，男Alpha怀上了也很容易流产。但是想来年龄也不小了，28岁，同期的奈尔26岁就和高中女神玛丽步入婚姻殿堂，如今左老婆右女儿，日子过的快活得不得了。利维可能会想留着孩子，其实他也无所谓，反正是可以在家办公的，带孩子也不影响工作。如果是个女儿的话就把侧卧装修一下，刷成浅粉色。可是女儿长大了要编漂亮的盘发怎么办？两个大老爷们儿长这么大麻花辫都没尝试过。那样的话就必须去网上学一学。女儿来生理期了怎么办？要把超市所有的卫生巾都买一遍嘛？是不是还要把拿那巴请到家里专门讲解一遍？如果生下来的女儿很漂亮年轻是不是小学就要防着暗恋的同学了？现在的小孩子都早熟，万一高中还没毕业就带着外面的对象回家说：“爸爸这是我男朋友我怀孕了我们要结婚。”这样那样的该怎么办？或者带着外面不知道哪里来的对象说“爸爸我把他的肚子搞大了总之我们要结婚。”该怎么办？如果是儿子呢？但是儿子不需要学盘发也不需要粉刷侧卧所以还是女儿最好，如果可以的话等足月了和利维一起来做个B超看看到底是女儿还是儿子，利维喜欢男孩还是女孩呢，啊好期待呀，以后全家福就多了一个人呢……………

“请26号病人，埃尔文.史密斯前往4诊室。”

即将迷失在自己的大脑里的埃尔文听到叫号立马站了起来，走进了4诊室。

“小伙子怎么了？”

“我是Alpha，但是昨天验孕发现自己怀孕一个月了。“埃尔文把装在透明密封袋里的验孕棒拿了出来。“我跟伴侣就……那么一次过，我也没吃药，不太可能吧。”

医生抬眼看了他一眼。“验孕棒盒子带了么？”

“带了带了。”埃尔文掏出了盒子，放在桌子上。

“你看生产日期，过期一年了。”

“那我……”

“没吃辅助药物几乎不可能怀孕，男Alpha比女Alpha还要难。”

“谢谢大夫谢谢大夫。”埃尔文道了谢，出门之前发现站在旁边的小护士在捂嘴偷笑。

/

说是不在意，其实还是有点在意的。也有可能是最近工作压力太大，利维早上一到桌子前就感觉坐不住，脑子里都是知乎里“老公不给你看浏览记录，肯定是怕什么，题主你都准备步入婚姻殿堂了，男朋友居然有什么还要藏着掖着，结了婚领了证再离婚可就要度过冷静期了，冷静期间老公找你麻烦可怎么办？前几天的新闻……”

受不了了。利维拿着杯子去泡了杯茶，点了根烟站在楼梯间的窗户边抽。他很少抽烟，大学时期开始的，有段时间应付ddl压力大一天能抽三根，现在也慢慢戒掉了。平常烟盒放在抽屉里，想抽的时候就拿，这一包烟已经抽了小半年了还剩下一半。

最近这一个月都没怎么着家的缘故，虽然每天晚上都睡在一起，说的话却少之又少，再加上每天自己回家都累得不行，就算是有空也只想躺着什么都不干。为了钱而牺牲自己的个人生活值得么？或者说自己现在所做的工作是有意义的么？这个问题利维一年前就在思考了，每次打算辞职的时候都觉得再坚持一会儿，说不定以后就会好过一点。说不定现在真的要到辞职的时候了。利维掐灭了烟，扔进垃圾桶里。再过八个小时就可以下班回家了，晚上可以跟埃尔文好好腻歪一下——

“艾伦？”正要走出楼梯间的利维，迎面撞上了看上去有些慌张的艾伦。

“客户打来电话了，说找您的微信您没有回复。”

刚才确实把手机放在桌子上了，因为想着只是去抽口烟而已，五分钟应该不要紧，看来还是一刻都不能放松。

“有急事？”

“说是临时有突发状况，需要紧急处理。”艾伦是半年前刚入职的毕业生，本着一腔热血一头扎进了互联网公司的韭菜地，工作了几个月后意识到自己也不过是地里的一颗韭菜还能保持着当初的一腔热血，这一点利维是佩服的。

利维把杯子放在桌子上，打开笔记本，希望今天不要再加班了。

/

埃尔文.史密斯精心策划了一整天的烛光晚餐被利维的一通电话浇了一头凉水。

电话的背景音很安静，只有不断再响着的键盘声，应该还在办公室，“我这边大概还有两个小时，”利维在电话那边说到，客户突然要求修改也不是第一次遇到了，虽然每一次都能应对，但是还是会感觉自己快要透支了似的，“你饿了么，要不要先吃？”

“不了，我等你吧。”看着一桌子的菜和没有开封的酒，埃尔文坐在沙发上，摸到了电视遥控器，“从办公室出发了和我说一声。”我把菜热了。后面那半句没有说出口。

他有好多事想和利维说，今天办公室偶然听到的八卦，隔壁部门的上级和下级搞在了一起，有夫之妇的原配闹到了办公室；超市里上架了新口味的酸奶，配芒果应该会很好吃；路上看到了一只很可爱的黑猫——还有最重要的，现在躺在垃圾桶里的那支过期验孕棒，以及旁边一起躺着的显示了没有怀孕的正常验孕棒。今天去了医院被笑话了，以后看病要换个医院；出了医院去吃了牛肉面，感觉很好吃下次要一起去；家里要买洗衣剂了，周末可以一起去逛超市。埃尔文侧躺在沙发上，抱着靠枕，电视里播放着法制节目，故弄玄虚的恐怖音效，昏暗的镜头，看着看着埃尔文就睡着了。

/

“沉重悼念蒜蓉茄子同志过世，它是一位好同志、好蔬菜、好农作物。”埃尔文对着烧得快要穿底的锅拍了一张，发到了朋友圈。像往常一样，利维迅速点赞了这条朋友圈，只不过这次多了一条评论：“你这是怎么做到的。”

明明已经很久不联络了，明明已经不再抱有希望了，埃尔文还是打开了和利维的聊天窗口，从另一个角度给茄子拍了张特写，发了过去。“我也不知道发生了什么。”

“你毕业这两年是怎么活下来的？”

“其实我做饭好吃很多了，只不过这次确实是我疏忽大意，打游戏太久了。”

“什么游戏？”

“动物餐厅。”

“哈哈。”

埃尔文仿佛能看到对面的利维，坐在他干净地没有一丝生活气息的卧室里，对着屏幕扬起了嘴角。

“我还以为是什么游戏呢。”

“真的很好玩的，我四千星了。”埃尔文附上了一张截图。

利维不再回复了，埃尔文放下了手机，打开电脑继续处理工作，明天早上开会之前要做完的。到了凌晨两点，埃尔文合上了电脑，拿起手机才发现利维一小时前给他发了一条微信。

“这个臭鼬要怎么赶走？到处散发臭气，烦死了。”

“抱歉刚才去工作了。你一直点它就好了。”

“我刚刚解锁花园了。”利维秒回了一张截图，左上角的星级已经跳到了四百，“不能再玩了，好容易上瘾。”

“还不睡？”

“刚刚在处理工作。神经病老板。”

他们一个在南一个在北，此时都在深夜里被工作逼得无法入睡。

“这个臭鼬，像不像做实验一星期不洗澡的韩吉？”利维又发了一张截图，臭鼬头顶上的绿色进度条到了一半，快要赶走了。

埃尔文在屏幕后面笑了，还真的很像。只不过那位大学霸成功直博，正在着手发新的论文了。“挺像的。”

他们从两点聊到了三点半，直到埃尔文支撑不住昏睡了过去。醒来以后已经是早上七点半了，他浑身酸痛，头脑发热，还是起床洗漱，开始了新的一天。

利维总是比他睡得晚，他睡着了利维还在线，他起床了利维也已经起床了。这么下去不会猝死么？虽然大学时期就是能连续好几天不睡觉的神人，但是年龄越来越大，身体是会经不起折腾的。

有这么一天，埃尔文起床了。他看到窗外的太阳刚刚升起，地平线那边晕染而来的金粉色，而树和建筑物都成了黑色的剪影。太阳就在两栋楼的缝隙之中。他拿起手机，拍了照发给了利维。利维到了上午十点才回复。“起床好晚。”

“昨天去医院挂点滴了。”附着的是一张照片，记忆中精瘦的胳膊，比以前要白一些，大概因为总是待在室内不出去晒太阳的缘故。针孔刺穿了静脉，透明的针管能看到浅浅的红色回血，“发烧，大概是流感。”

想去陪在他身边，想和他在一起。埃尔文终于清楚的认识到，他持续了六年的爱恋到现在依然没有终止，丝丝缕缕，缠绕在他的心上，那头挂着利维。

/

客厅天花板的灯是关着的，电视也关掉了。他的怀里有另一个人的温度，手被人拉着。

“睡醒了？”利维蜷在他的怀里，站着沙发边缘的一个小小的空地，伸不开的腿则放在了脚蹬上。

“几点了？”

“十一点半。”

“吃过了么？”

“吃了个面包。”

“饿么？”

“还好。”

“怎么不把菜热了吃点？”

“等着你去热。”

埃尔文没有立刻起身，而是抓住了利维的手，放在手心里抚摸了几下，大拇指上有一块深蓝色的墨渍，大概是不小心沾上的。他的领带罕见地随意扔在地上，一只袜子穿在脚上，另一只蹬掉、躺在地毯上。这样持续了几分钟埃尔文才起来，利维换了个姿势，继续躺在沙发上。

“看着很好吃。”

“不枉我研究了好几天。”

“对不起啊，突发情况。”

“没事，都是工作的常态。”

十分钟之后他们面对面坐在四方的餐桌两边，埃尔文刚要坐下来，又打开抽屉拿出了打火机，点燃了餐桌上的一排小蜡烛。利维被他这样的执着逗笑了。“整挺好。”

“下次可以买那种压边餐巾纸，搭配桌布和餐具。”

“我实在没办法把你和当年那个固执的像马桶里风干的屎每天都靠外卖为生的打工人联系起来。”

“打工人结婚了，就蜕变了。”埃尔文把一颗虾球放在利维盘子里，“给我们的经理补补营养。”

“这个虾做的不错。”

“对了，有一个很好玩的事想和你说。”

“米克和奈尔当年喝多了抱着啃？你找到照片了？”

“不是不是，跟他们俩没关系……也有那么点儿关系吧。我这周和米克去吃火锅，然后他问我是不是怀孕了。”

利维突然愣了一下，“是不是上次没戴就中奖了……”

“我也这么想的，然后韩吉给我网购了一根验孕棒。”

那么之前的冷淡和莫名其妙的浏览记录就能解释得清了。

“结果那根过期了，显示我怀了。我真的以为我怀了就去了医院，医生告诉我这根过期了，我就又买了一根重新测，这次结果是正常的。”

“我就说你昨天鬼鬼祟祟地在做什么。”利维把酒打开，拿了两个杯子倒上，“而且she完就去清理干净了，你一个Alpha能怀孕就真的是医学奇迹了。”

“我坐在等候室都已经想到孩子将来上高中了。”

“那你想要么？”利维突然停顿了下来，“孩子。”

“我不介意。我怀或者你怀都好，如果你觉得我们准备好了的话就好。”

“奈尔家的伊丽莎白都能跟他打游戏了。”

“俄罗斯方块而已。”

“我其实最近也在认真考虑。”利维放下杯子，认真地看着埃尔文，“我想要跳槽了。在现在的岗位继续熬也只是继续晋升而已，工资会很高，但是会更累了。有时候我在想这一切值不值得。”

“那你是怎么打算的呢？”

“我想跳槽，去一个轻松一点的地方。至少去一个每天能回家吃完饭的工作岗位。我还没有开始看，但是从大厂出来能去的地方还是很多的。”

“不管你打算怎么样都可以，我只是有点担心你的健康问题，之前就是因为你住院我才决定过来找你的。”

“反正过段时间就没什么新项目了，那个时候跳槽交接也会比较顺利。还有……”利维伸出手，埃尔文把手给他抓住，“我其实觉得，是时候要孩子了。”

埃尔文笑了，利维回家之前他一直在看编辫子的教学视频，大概很快就能派上用场了。“好。”

“那是不是得稍微练习一下？实际操作这方面？”利维松开手，不紧不慢地继续吃饭。

埃尔文吃不下了，他现在觉得裤子有点勒裆。


End file.
